Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{4}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}$
$= 4^{\frac{1}{2}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=4$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({2}\Big)^{2}=4$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{4}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}=4^{\frac{1}{2}}=2$